


Jack should have helped him

by darkspark, MultiFandomMcFrikinMess



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkspark/pseuds/darkspark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMcFrikinMess/pseuds/MultiFandomMcFrikinMess
Summary: It's a thing I drew based on a thing my friend wrote, with all of the angst.  If that ever appears on the Internets, I will add a link cause she's great.





	Jack should have helped him

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547880/chapters/28576124
> 
> (what its based on)

> 


End file.
